Homestuck Style: The Prince Of Egypt
by AnnaWolfie
Summary: ((Part 1 of Homestuck Style Collection)) 'He Is my enemy as I am his but I am still 'his' no matter what not even my brother, sister, mother or god can change that and I don't want them to I like the way things are right now and I don't care what any body says' ((the rating will be going up in later chapters))


**The prince of Egypt prologue**

Long ago the great king of egypt had heard a tale of legend told by a very wise traveling seer of light the tale it self spoke of a child born under the sign cancer that would rise and deliverer the slaves from the king to lead them to a new land where they would be free.

The king feared for not only his growing empire but also his son's future empire, so to stop the tale from becoming true he had all the children born under the sign of cancer killed and thrown in to the nile staining it red with blood as the hungry beasts of the Nile devoured their body's.

But The king was not the only one to hear the tale for the queens beautiful green-eyed dress-maker had listened in on the tale as the seer un-ravelled it to the king, it was only after hearing what the king was planning on doing did the green-eyed woman smothered her gasp as she stumbled back against the wall before fleeing the palace to her small home.

As the green-eyed woman entered her home she found her red and blue-eyed son and olive eyed daughter cooing over the small form of their baby brother that lay in the light brown basket that the green-eyed woman had made.

No longer able to hold back the woman let out a sob that made her son and daughter worry for her because she had never cried about any thing but their father's death.

Being the oldest the red and blue-eyed boy had comforted his mother and asked her why she was so sad, at hearing the reason the boy rushed over to his brother and picked him up and wrapped him in a beautiful red blanket as the olive eyed girl pulled out a big dark brown basket with a strap on lit from under her bed and emptying it and putting it on the table.

As the beautiful green-eyed woman watched her children hurry a round the house it was only then that she understood what they where planning on doing to save their brother from the fate the king would order, the woman also wanting to save her son gently placed him in the basket and covered him with a blood-red knitted blanket and told her two other children to stand behind her and quietly follow her to the only place that would lead the young child to safety the river Nile.

As the green-eyed women and the children passed quietly through the gaps between the small little houses they could hear the screams and crys of the mothers as their baby's were killed in front of them only to have the solider's take their baby's cold body and throw it in a cart that would take them to the river where the crocodiles would feast on them.

Just as the small family of four where about to move the olive eyed girl gasped and quickly grabbed her mothers dress and told her that she could hear a group of solider's near the other end of the passage where you had just entered and that they where coming closer to their location, at hearing this the mother turned her head and ushered her daughter and son to run as quickly as they could to the river.

Upon hearing their mothers command the boy and girl broke out in to a sprint and headed to the river with their mother following close behind at a much slower and quite speed as to not wake their younger brother.

As the family ran to the River they could hear the sounds of crys and screams die down and fade till there was only silence as they reached the river Nile, Upon reaching the river the green-eyed woman set the basket down and cryed as she looked down at her small cute little son that she would not see for many long years.

Hearing the crys of their mother the boy and girl went to her and hugged her in a tight embrace as they looked down at the baby they called their brother in longing, the longing of wanting to grow up with him, to teach him games, to teach him to speak and help around the house but they know that they could never do that now that he wa to leave them.

Drying her tears the green-eyed woman kissed the baby's head and smiled as she grabbed the top of the basket from her daughter's hands and places it over the basket that the small child lay, the boy and girl wanting to help grabbed a handle of the basket each and carried it over to the River and said their quite goodbyes as the basket was carried away from them by the current.

The Olive eyed girl not ready to say good-bye just yet ran of in to the reeds to make sure he baby brother made it to the place the river had decided to take him safely, as the time ticked by the girl was close to a heart attack after watching the dangers that could have killed her brother but sighed as she saw the river calming down only to paled as she watched the basket floats in to the part of the palace that connected to the Nile.

In that part of the palace that the basket was heading was a beautiful fuchsia-eyed woman who was talking to a servant as her five-year old Indigo-eyed son watched in wonder as a basket drifting in the water got closer and closer to him by the minute, it was only the gasp of the servant that the boy's mother looked over to him to see him grasping one of the baskets handles and pulled it out the water.

At seeing her son pull a basket out the water she walked over to him a knelt next to him and told him to put it back, at hearing his mothers words the five-year old puffed up his cheeks and told her that by the law of pharaoh he claims the basket and every think in it as his to keep forever.

The queen looked at her son in shock and sighed before smiling and told him that since it was the 'law of pharaoh' he could have it, the boy hearing this smiled and looked at the basket and unclasped the lid from it and peered in side only to be greeted by a smiling and giggling baby with beautiful red-eyes looking up at him, at hearing the giggling the queen quickly looked inside the basket in pure shock before smiling at how cute the child was.

As the queen was about to take the child from the basket her son grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the child before telling her that she had to ask for permission to hold him, the queen rolled her eyes while asking and getting a nod in return, the queen smiled and gently tuck the child and the red blanket from the basket and held him to his chest before telling the servant to get ride of the basket.

As soon as the servant set out to do the task she was given the queen looked at her son and said that since the baby was his he gets to pick its name, the five-year old looked at his move and smiled ask he only says just five word and grabs his mother's hand...

...''Carmine, His name is Carmine''


End file.
